straight edge marriage
by wwe21
Summary: this is a series of one shorts of cm punk and aj lee life outside of wwe
1. Chapter 1

_**hay readers here is a one shot of aj lee and cm punk hope you like it and this thsat place about a year ago and will about three or four parts to it .**_

_**chapter one christmas with my grilfriend family **_

See you in a few weeks said April. Who was sitting in her family kictren on the coming in her home town late last night from doing a live wwe show. To spent Christmas with her family and friends .While putting the tree up April phone rang making her step out of the room to see who was callng her when she saw the name and answer it right away .

Who you talking to said Apirl brother Diego? Who was standing in the doorway of the kicten looking at her sister who was looking at him with a scare face .

''Apirl said the person''on the another line .

''Marry christmas bye said Apirl.'' ''Apirl wait''... But April than hug up and putting her phone away. Walking out of the room follower by Diego .

You didn't answer my question said Diego? Walking in the living room joining the rast of the family.

What going on said Ashley April sister ?

That was wwe said April picking up a Christmas ornament putting it on the tree. seeing that her brother drop it and was talking to Ashley boyfriend Manny and there friends Sid his grilfriend Maya and Allison . Causing April to feel a little better that was close I wish he was here so we tell them together as plan thought April. Thinking about the person she was talking to a few mintues ago making her cheeks turns red and smilling .

A few hours after dinner April was looking at a comic book when Ashley came in her than place the comic book down to see what her want to talk about .

So ... you dateing someone right now said Ashley?

well ...April you been single since your last broke up with that nxt wrestler you need to get out again . To fine your soul mate said Ashley looking at April having a look that mean i got something to tell you look .

April is .. just then there was a knock on the door having apri and her family looking at each other wondering who is at the door .

who could that be this late said Angie, April looking at Diego walking over to the door open it and seen a guy wearing a black coat and hoodie with the hood up in his min 30s' .May i help you said Diego ? Who holding a gun in his hands behind the door ready to shoot if he have to .

Is this 2234 Woodman blvd said the man? Looking at a priea of paper .

Why you what to know said Diego? Who than saw the man looking at april. who was looking him with a funny smile on her face but not at diego but at the man and was walking over to was smiling at her .

''Apirl get back he mine be trying to broke in here said Diego.'' But saw April still walking over to April reach the door she turn right over to the man and than start kissing him. Causing everybody in the room to have a shock look on there faces wondering. What is going on here .

''April said Diego.''

''You can put the gun down he not going to hurt any one right honey said April.''Who than saw the man pull his hoodie off .

''Honey said everybody?''

Yes everybody this phil batter know as cm punk and he and are boyfriend and grilfriend said Apirl herding her sister said .

Here gose me setting her up on a date for towwrow night . seeing apirl and phil hugging and grabbing his suitcases walking in the house .

When phil got into the house he can see that april family was still looking at him. while phil look around and can see that the living room just simple living room with two couchs a love seat and a dvd player. along with tv pictures of apirl and her brother and sisters when they was younger all alway up to now. I hope I mead the right desion coming . I know April inveted me to come but i told her I have to wrestle a house show but wwe at the last mintue didn't need me so I came here with the help from thought phil. looking at April who was smiling at him . Phil then took a seat on the couch along with April and her look shock .

So I guess you wondering why i don't tall you all about us said April ?

Yes we are but i fine with this and i happy said Ashley.

''You told me to my face that you two are just friends after i saw you two on tv at a baseball game said Diego.''Looking at Phil will heard still.

Well we wanted keep it quite in case it didn't work out said April . looking at Phil holding his hand .

How long you two been dating Phil said carlos ?

Since june said Phil.

Well it nice to finally meet you Phil said Angie .

Thank you and your daughter have been in good hands said phil

''We don't what your hands on her at all said Diego.''

He mean he and i been traveling togther said April .Knowing what her brother thinking right now .

Well we better get ot bed we have a lot to do towwrow with christamas in a few days you welcome to stay here but you going have to sleep on a couch said Carlos.

I don't mine at all as long i get to spent Christmas with your daughter said Phil .Looking at April who than reach over and kiss him .

You can place your suitcases in my room said April. Grabbing phil who grabbing the suitcase and walking to the back to her bedroom . Having Diego follwering them to the back rooms .Once they reach the backroom Phil walk into the room seeing that April room is like a room of a teenager . With pictures of her in her teens years and teenage stuff on the desk and walls . Having both of them going back as teenages causing both of them to than put his suitcase next to the closet and unzip the one of the suitcase and pull out his pajama bottoms , robe ,sippers and a top since he be sleeping in living room not in a beroom with a door .Phil zip his suitcase back up and was staying goodnight to Apirl . when diego step in the room .

''Hay Mr. cm punk is sleeping on the couch tonight sis so get don't get him too comfortable in here said Diego.'' I know what you about to do here thought Diego.

''Diego we are just talking here said April.'' Who saw Phil getting up from the bed .

Good night and see you towwrow said Phil . Than walk out to the room thinking maybe he would of gotten a hotel. So he wouldn't have Diego breathing up his neck everytime he and Apirl are alone togther .Maybe he get over us dateing by christmas thought than with in the bathroom took a shower put on his pajamas bottoms bush his teeth. phil walk out of the bathroom and headed to the livingroom and saw that the couch have a balcket and pollow on there .

Good Phil and happy you came said Ashley who was comeing from out of kicten so she can go to bed herself.

Thanks and i do love your sister said Phil laying on the couch .

I know and don't worrlied my brother hate my boyfriend at frist it took about year for Diego warm to up him and now they are best friends said Ashley. Who than walk out of the livingroom. Having phil turn off the lights so he can go to bed .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hay readers here is part two of my frist aj lee and cm punk one shot hope you like and i was thinking about just cm punk and AJ being call punk and Aj and this is just going to be two parts and please review.**_

_** Chapter Two christmas wirth my grilfriends family part 2**_

Woke up herd Punk. Who was laying sleeping on the couch after he came to spent christmas with AJ family. Even if he have to sleep on the couch. Punk than felt a hand and being shake on the shoulder a few times . Causing Punk to open his eyes and than smile at the person who is in fort of him .

Good morning said AJ Wearing sweatshirt and blue jeans handing him a cup of coffee.

Good morning said up and grab the coffee out AJ's hands kiss her than took a drink of his coffee while looking at diego who was wakling past them going to the kicten to eat some breakfast .

How you sleep said AJ ?

Pretty good the couch is ...comfortble said punk who was feeling the efforts of the last night sleeping on the couch. but not wanted to tall AJ or her family the truth that it have his back feeling stif .

The bathroom is open if you wanted to shower said AJ. Seeing punk folding the blaletks up and putting the pillows in AJ bedroom to get them out of the living room in case someone come to the house .When Punk place the pillows on apirl bed phil walk over to his suitcase to pull out his jeans and shrit walk out of the room going to the bathroom to shower.

Leaving AJ to go the kicten to wait for have breakfast with her family. When AJ walk into the kictene and took her steat Diego was the frist one of her family to talk.

''He is too old said Diego.''

So what we talk about it and we fine with it said aj eating her Coco puffs .

''He been in trouble with cops before said Diego?'' Looking at aj. When the door bell rang.

''i get it said ashley.'' who was walking out of the room going to the fort door.

He was very nice last night said Angie.

''Mom we don't know anyting about him personal said Diego.''Who than saw Ashley boyfriend Manny, Maya and Sid walking into the room with a happy looking face on tham .

''Well where is he ... where your boyfreind of yours that Ashley just told us said Maya ?''

He ... ''hay there a guy in your room said Allison.'' Who just walk out from the back to use the bathroom she open the door that was AJs' old room .When she saw a man in blue jeans with tattoons. He turn his head and saw me and said hi .Causing her to quickly closeing the door.

That AJ new boyfriend since June he Cm Punk as well the one who was kissing AJ a few years ago said Ashley.

''That great AJ you two should join us today to go christmas shopping said Sid.''

I don't think he want to go shopping with us ... i love to go with you all having everybody to turn around and saw punk was standing at the doorway most be Allison , Maya , sid and Manny ,Ashley it nice to meet you said phil sheking there hands .

It nice to meet you and i big fan of yours.. ok my newple is the big fan said sid maya and Ashley giving him a look that mean you lie .

Punk took a steat at the table next to apirl who fixc him a plate so he can eat breakfast tur out breakfast phil was ask a lot of questions like how many dates they been on ? Had they have prombles at work becasue of it ? Is this a real relationship? Even the question that got punk was are you planning on getting married in which Punk answer it the best way he could . But the question that Diego ask willy have him off gard .

How many grilfriends you had sex with before my sister said Diego ? Having eveybody looking at hiom and then at punk. Who was have his mouth open ready to took a drink of his coffee before he was ask that him to close he mouth and than answer the question

Well i willy think it none of you business said punk ?

i know but ... ''Diego he an't going to tall you so drop it said Carlos.'' Who was looking at his son who have a piss off look on his face looking at punk still.

Your sister told me you was in the army said Punk? Changeing the subject

Yes i was in the army said Diego.

You sevre in the middle east than i been to some of army bases every year around this mouth for wwe. Just a few weeks ago your sister and i was at taxes army base fro a wwe show it was very cool seeing the army men and women and what they do to get ready to protect us said Punk.

It was great said AJ.

So you serve in the amry said Diego ?

No said punk.

Well you should be greatfull for what people like me use to do said Diego.

i am said punk .

Who ready to go shopping said AJ getting up for the table seeing how this going. if phil and diego keep talking like this he and punk will be a gun range shooting guns and i know how that will turn out diego way at all though AJ .Walking ouyt of the kictne follow by Punk, Ashley, Manny and Maya, Allison .

''I don't like him said diego.''

Why said Angie ?

You know why mom how dare he tlak to me that way it none of my biuness to know how many grilfreind he have before AJ said diego .

It not diego said Carlos.

But dad he ...You just mad because he gave you the worng answer and he dating aj said Sid. Who got up as well with to join the others who was outside to getting ready to go christmas looking at his mom and dad who walk out of kicren leaving Diego by by himself at home .

He hate me and i don't care said Punk Looking around the wal mart trying to look for a gift fro aj mom and dad for christmas. Still thinking about what happen eailer.

Give it some time he do this to all of me and ashley boyfriends he just don't what me to get hurt .What about this said aj ?Who was looking at set of earrings for her mom that Punk can give to her.

It look great said Punk.

Just give it some time alright said AJ.

Ok but i still don't care what he thinks of me aright said Punk .

_**a day later **_

_**So you a cubs fans said Diego. Watching tv with punk, manny and sid in the livng room tlaking about guys stuff.**_

_**Yes i am said Punk looking at the tv .**_

_**Well the cubs suaks said Diego causing punk to look right at him.**_

_** That you said punk going back to watching tv leaving diego with a shock look on his face .**_

_**Christmas eve :**_

_**''What you mean you don't drink or eat meat said diego ?'' who fine out that punk don't drink when he about to give him a beer for dinner .**_

_**I straight edge said punk .**_

_**You willy are ...us guys in our family drinks and eat meat said Diego.**_

_**Not me said punk. **_

_**''Well this family do if you what to be my sister boyfriend so take the beer and eat my mom meat said Diego.'' Causing Punk to get up from his chair and said .**_

_**No ... thanks said punk trying keep his cool for AJ shake **_

_**''Diego that eought said aj.'' **_

_**''What he acting like he better than us and you taking his side said diego.''Who than walk out of the house . leaving everybody elas sitting at the dinner table .**_

_**So who what some more mashed potatos said Manny ?**_

_**christmas day **_

''Marry christmas said AJ''Who was giving punk his cup of coffee and taking a seat on the couch next to him while everybody eals drink there coffee and is finally here christmas . Everybody is all ready to open there gifts but they are waiting on someone to come.

What is taking diego is long said carlso gettin will restless

''Sid and manny was going to check on him said angie.''

I got to go to the bathroom said Punk getting up walking at the back. After he finsh in the bathroom punk was about to walk back to the livingroom when he herd diego talking.

''This all of my fort aj is piss off at me because of yesterday and to make mattter worst i don't have a gift for her said Diego.''Who was sitting in hisd bedroom with sid and manny. While punk was outside the door listening . Than walk away and going back to the living room making punk have a idea.

This is so nice thanks said Punk. Putting his Chicago cubs sweatshirt that AJ got him .

I happy you like it said Aj who kiss punk .

I guess that all of the gifts said Ashley .

Wait there one more under the tree and I for you AJ from Diego said was giving the gift to Aj . while Punk watch Diego who was shock. Aj than open the gift and undo the box to see what her brother . after opening the box AJ saw what it is causing her to have a happy look on her face .

''Diego it the first four comics books that I bought ... that was ruin in high school when some mean girls put them in the school toilet said AJ.'' Looking at the comics with Punk , Ashley and Allison.

They most of been will high aren't they said Ashley looking at her brother

They was said diego looking at Punk. who is in the another room taking a phone call. I better talk to him and said sorry thought Diego. walking over to punk That was your gift from you to Aj said Diego ? Who was in the kicten getting a beer

Yes but all your sister what was to have me meet you all said punk .

I sorry the way I was acting it just ... I understand I a big brother as well and when it come to them I am very protected of them said Punk.

Aj love you I can tell said Diego.

I love her as well said Punk.

I know how to make it up fro you and AJ said Diego. Who than pick something up and leading punk back into the livingroom .To where AJ is at once Punk sit next to AJ Diego rise his hand holding something up.

Look sis you and Punk is under the mistletoe said Ashley who was stting across from them.

It look like it said Punk who than fellow by AJ kiss.

Marry Christmas said AJ .

Marry Christmas said with back to kiss AJ .


	3. Chapter 3

_**hay readers here is another one shot this one will start out a week before sunmmerslam 2013 and this one will be three parts i promise **_

_** Chapter 1 because i love you Part 1 **_

That was a great dinner said AJ who was walking to her hotel room . After going on a date with punk . It been about three months since they start dating and so far it going will well. To the point that they with to the date in the same car not going to spareated cars like they been doing .

I happy you had a great time tonight said Punk. Thinking about the past few months and how happy he is when he around AJ .Since he got back from his break from wwe that have him realzes that he like AJ more than just a friend and he been feeling that way since day one. With her long black hair , her glasses and her sexy shorts that she wear in the ring that make his feel warm inside .

So here my stop i see you towwrow said aj pulling out her key card from her handbag.

Goodnight said Punk than been his head and lean over to kiss aj passionately it last about a few mintues when punk let go so that aj can open her hotel room door and walk inside.

''So how it with said Celeste**.''** Sitting backstage with aj watching Monday night raw with AJ wondering how her date with punk with.

It was great punk and i with to cracker barrel than we with back to my hotel room said AJ. Who was looking at Celeste who having a shock and happy look on her face .

What said AJ ?

''You and punk finally have S..E..X said Celeste .'' Whisper the last part smiling at AJ.

''What ... no he drop me off at my hotel room kiss me and i with inside said AJ.''

O ... said Celeste .

''That what i thought said a person causing AJ and Celeste to turn there heads and look right at the person .

''What are you talking about Nikki said aj ?''

You and Punk been dating for about three months and you two stll havn't had sex yet. I don't know about you but that a huge promble and this thing beween you two will not last I bet it was you idea to go will slow said Nikki. looking at AJ.

''Take that back said AJ.''Who saw Nikki walk away .

Don't listen to her AJ she don't know what going on between you and punk can see the look on AJ face.

But she could be right it was my idea to go slow in case it don't work out said AJ ?

Is he showing any signs of wanting sex said Celeste ?

No since we been dateing he alway drop me off, passionately kiss me goodnight and leave or I go inside said Aj.

I think he waiting for you to make the frist move than said Celeste ?

I guess you right i have to make the frist move than said aj. Looking at the tv sceen seeing punk in the ring wreslting .

_**a week later **_

You ready for Summerslam said AJ ? walking with punk after going on a another date with him.

Yes i ready for this sunday said Punk?

I herd brock lesnar is a tough person to be in the ring with said AJ. Who is a little worriled about Punk going in the ring with Brock.

I know but i not scare of him and he even more tougher in the ufc .But I still not scare said Punk than stop in fort of his tour bus that he use for tavleing. You like to come inside said Punk .

Of cause said AJ. This is it this my chance to make my move thought AJ. Who saw punk open the bus door holding it to let aj walk in frist .Once AJ walk inside the bus she can see it look the same as it was in his dvd with a tv in the fort along with dvds' and video games, a blow with apples and bananas on the couther. AJ can also see that some of his wrestling gear is on the door fame of the shower in the back of the bus .

You what a bottle of water said punk? Who was walking over to the refrigerator.

Yes said AJ. Taking a seat on the couch feeling will scare. I hope i have eougth protection for tonight said AJ. Looking in her handbag .

Here said punk. Giving her a bottle of water .

AJ took a bottle of water open it and start drinking it . Looking around still. This is will nice said AJ.

It is AJ i... just than aj grab punk face kiss a few time when aj pushing him laying him on the couch leaving aj sitting on top of him and start kissing him will passionately it lasted for about a few mintues .When aj start working on pulling off punk shirt over his head .But just than aj was stop by punk who have a serious and confuse look on his face.

O no ... great AJ ...just great ... I willy done it this time thought AJ Looking away from Punk.

AJ we... ''I sorry... I got to go... It getting late said AJ.'' Who got off of Punk grab her handbag and quickly walking out of tour bus herding punk said

''AJ wait.'' But AJ kept on going.


	4. Chapter 4

_**hay readers here is part two of this one shot hope you like it and please review **_

_**Chapter 4 becasuse i love you part 2**_

_** a few weeks after summerslam**_

Hay Celeste is Aj in there said punk? standing outside of the divas lockeroom .Wanted to talk to Aj after a misunderstaning that they had a few weks everytime he try he can't seem to fine her and everytime he try to call her punk always get her punk think that she is hindeing for him because she is embarrass .

Ok if you see tell her tell her i what to talk to her said punk .Who than walk off the get ready for his match .

Is he gane said Aj ? Who was standing behind the door after she herd punk voice when castle answer she told her not to tell him she in here.

Yes he is you need to talk to him aj said Celeste.

I know but ... ''i mead a fool of myself a few weeks ago and i can't face him said Aj.''

''Aj punk care about you if he didn't he would of be knocking on the divas lockeroom door wanted to talk to you for the past few weeks or calling you said Celeste .''

''The look on his face tell it all a few weeks ago said Aj.''Who than got up walking out the door to go get ready for her match .

_**later that nigth **_

So have you talk with Aj said Kofi ? Sitting across of him the bus going to the city for smackdown.

No said punk. Thinking about what his next move would be.

You should try to go to her hotel room and talk to her said Kofi .

You think so said Punk. Thinking about a few weeks ago.

Yes aj is a great person you shouldn't give up said Kofi .

I not giving up i will keep trying to get her to talk to me because what happen a few weeks ago was a misunderstanding said Punk. Looking out of the window still thinking about aj on top of him like that making punk picture her without her clothes there skin press together in a need to talk to aj . But right now he needed to get some sleep. So punk walk into the back of the bus to shower and get ready to go to bed. After Punk got out of the shower he with in the main bedroom turn the lights off and with a paceful sleep dreaming about aj.

Once Punk got up eat breakfast he walk out of the bus walking from hotel parking lot to inside the hotel where the wwe booked for the superstars. Punk than walk inside the buliding to the the fort desk to get aj room number and fool. A few muntes of taking pictures and sigining aoubtgraphs punk was in the elevator going on the floor where aj room is inside the elevator Punk though about what is he going to stay to aj. Who deep down know that aj feel that she had embarrass herself .I just hope she will let me talk to her thought punk .Seeing the elorval door open causing punk to walk out of the elevator walking the hallway to seeing which room number is hers .Once punk found the room number punk rigth away knock a few mintues later the door haveing punk smiling thinking it was aj who is answing the door but he was wrong.

Punk said Celeste who was in her robe and her hair wrap in a towel looking at punk knowing that why he here .

Is aj here Celeste i just what to talk to her... punk ...i know it sound like I turn her down but ... punk aj want home yesterday after the raw said Celeste.

''What did she go home because of me said punk?'' Thinking she quit wwe because of what happen .

No her got a concussion doing her match with Brie said Celeste .

''Is she alright said punk.'' having worriled look on his face now knowing that aj did hit her head on the ring post on Sunday pay per view.

I think so she just text me a few minutes ago said Celeste.

Ok than said punk. Who than walk away going to the eloevlor when Celeste spoke up .

Punk i won't tall her you coming said Celeste smiling at punk before closeing the door.

_**the next day at aj's apartment**_

Nice issue said Aj at one of her comics in the livingroom with her dogs. resting after getting a conuission last sunday having wwe sent her home .A part of her is upset about it the another part of her is happy because she don't have to face punk yet because he didn't know where she live . It not like she mad at Punk but she know what he want to talk about and she just don't want to face it yet.I know it will end like this it been great while it last thought than herd a knock on the fort door causing aj to walk over to the fort door of her apartment open the door only to see the person she was thinking about a few minutes ago .

''Punk... what ... how did you''... Celeste told me where you live said punk. Standing in fort of her with his hoodie jacklet in the rain. Who just got off the plane a hour ago grab a rental car to go right to aj place so they can finally talk about what happen a few weeks ago. When they with out having punk thinking about that night and have aj on top of him like that. Can i please come inside it raining and ... ''O of sure come in said aj who than move aside and let punk inside so they talk.


	5. Chapter 5

_**hay readers here is the third part of this one shot hope you like it and please review**_

_** chapter 5 becasue i love you part 3 **_

When Punk walk in aj apartment he can see that it was small place he walk into a living room seeing a black couch , a black coffee table with comic books all over the table punk than turn and saw a tv center a big foat sceen tv a play station 3 , x box 360 with video games on the shevle of the tv center some of them is wwe , batman grand theft auto games.

Take a seat Punk said aj. Who was moving some comics off from the couch so that punk can have somewhere to sit at .

After aj clear the couch punk took a seat along with aj who have her head down took a seat next to him .Not looking at him in the eye . is she still emmbasse of what happen a few weeks ago ?Is she still think i am upset at her thought punk .

''Punk look i sorry of what i did'' ...aj look it alright but we need to talk about said punk.

''About how i was on top of you about rip your shirt off and have sex with you in your you pull me off you look at me like i not sexy to you in your mind said aj.'' Thinking about the look she saw on punk face that cause her to run off even when punk said come back she ketp on running .

Aj that not why i pull you off of me i did it becasue ... ''you don't what to have sex with me then that why you pull me off of you said aj ?'' I never going to be that hot gril like my younger sister i wasn't in high school and i still now. i don't why i think that when punk ask me out on a date for the frist time thought aj .

No i pull you off of me becasue you was only having sex with me to pove a point said Punk .

What punk... i herd what nikki told you that we won't last becasue we are not having sex said Punk

How you know what nikki said to me said aj ? Trying to understand .

She told the other divas and i over herd them while i was getting coffee backsteg. i thought that it won't get to you but it i pick you up for our date you was in a hot sexy dress with skulls said punk. it was so hot on her thought punk .When he saw her wearing it making punk will warm inside.

''But why you don't tell me said aj.''

I was that why i ask you inside my bus so we can talk about it but you end up running off after i push you off of me said punk .

''I thought you wanted to broke up with me when a boyfriend and girlfriend said we need to talk it means I when to broke with you said Aj.''

What ...no i don't what to broke up with you i like how slow we going ... look i know you herd that i had a lot of grilfriends before you and i didn't work out because of my work .But you diffired aj i wanted to have sex with you a few weeks ago but i hold back because you wasn't ready i can see it in your eyes all thur our date when you looking at me like you was so nervous and also... becasue i love you said punk .Seeing that aj was a little shock and crying .

You... love me said aj ? Punk love me .Punk is the frist boyfriend to tell her last two couldn't do stay it .Making aj feel more in love with him .

Yes i do love you ...i love you the monment we kiss on smackdown while doing that love trangle storyline at the time you just got out of a relationship with guy at nxt and it broke you up so bad .. and you wanted to just be friends at the time said punk. Holding aj hand thinking back when they kiss on smackdown a year ago. the kiss that have him dreaming about for almost three months that kiss that his sisters question him about for weeks .That kiss that mead him fall in love with aj . Even know she younger than him and only dated two guys. He didn't care about that all he what is aj that why when he took some time off he have some time to think about it and desisided to jsut ask aj out on date.

What about you know ... we do it when the time it right...when it specile not because you what to prove a point to someone I not type of guy who push a woman to have sex with me I can wait said punk who than start kissing her .

_**a week later **_

''Thanks punk said a fan.''Who was sitting behind him while punk was sign his looking at a cubs baseball game .

Not a promble said punk .Who than past the baseball to the fan while seeing a cubs baseball player going for a home run casueing the cubs fans to get up and cheer .

''You see that it a home run said punk?''Who was standing up looking at the baseball than turn to the person next to him and smile .

''Wow it almost with out the ballpark said aj.''After they have a long talk about there relationship last weekend both aj and punk diesided to wait about a few more months to have sex to continued to get to know each other in emotional and spiritual way. Last weekend aj and punk spent the whole weekend watching movies. This weekend they is in Chicago seeing a baseball game togther .

Punk than sit back down next to aj who than saw the big screen on the basball fier seeing that they both is on the big sceen causing a few wwe fans to cheer Both punk and aj than turn to each other and smile.

So i guess people back home will talk about this incluing people i go to high school with said aj

Let them talk ...because i love you said punk. Who than hand her a bag of popcorn .


End file.
